The real story of how Bulma & Vejiita got together
by LiL Pixie
Summary: New chapter 5!!! I will not write another chapter until I get at least 5 reviews... B/V...wait!! Don't run! Tired of the same old plotlines reused in thousands of B/V stories?Well, you've come to the right place! READ and REVIEW please!! ^_^()
1. Just Who the Hell Are You?

A/N:  Well, this is my first dragonballz fanfic that I have posted, so please, everyone go easy on me. ^_^() 

Naturally, being a big reader of the Bulma and Vejiita fanfics, I had to get out a story about them…that and I was sick and tired of reading 300 different stories with all the same plotlines, so I decided to get mine out.  This beginning is the prologue, and after reading it (and hoping you all think it doesn't suck butt), kudos to anyone who might have an idea where I got MY idea from!     

Oh, and here's the disclaimer:  I don't own anything, not the characters, probably not the storyline, my car, my stereo, nothing!  So if you sue, you might get a big whopping two cents and a bumper sticker that says "drama queen"…WoW.

All she could feel was pain.  It ran from her head, through her arms, down to her legs, and then back up the rest of her entire body to enter her head once again…and the pain, ever so helpful to the human body, decided to stay there.    

She couldn't move.  She felt like she had been run over by a tractor-trailer, smashed by a truck full of sumo wrestlers, tousled about by twenty sea lions, and then had to repeat the cycle a good nine times more.  All in all, her head hurt…a lot.

"**CHIRP!!!!!"**

'And those damn birds aren't helping either', Bulma winced inwardly.

The outside noise continued to highten, causing her ear drums to reverb against her brain, which, in the mean time, was continually sending jolts of pain through her optical nerves as the beautiful morning sun shone straight through, making sure to overpass every other concrete thing in her room except for her squinting eyes.  She curled herself into a tighter ball, hoping somehow that would block out the rattling in her cranium.  Obviously, it didn't.

'I swear if those damn excuse for birds don't stop their incessant squawking, I'm gonna get out my Uzi and blow their heads off'  

            Her silent threat went unnoticed by the chittering birds, and they continued their glorious morning songs, as did the sun continue to shine straight into her face, which increased her annoyance of the birds, and the annoyance that was building up inside of her increased the pain inside her head, which increased her annoyance even more.  In other words…

'Alright, now I'm _pissed.'_

            With eyes squinting shut to block out "the Satanic Sun", she flung over to her left side to reach for her uzi…but something blocked her path.

'…….'

            Now puzzled, but still blinded, she moved her right hand, feeling along the mass upon her bed.

'What in blazes…'

            She stopped as her hand touched something…something soft… something silk like… something with spikes.

            Her eyes shot themselves open and immediately forced themselves shut against the sun's exposure.  Holding her left hand to her face, Bulma slowly opened her eyes to look upon what her right hand was resting itself on.

Hair.

Her hand was resting on someone's hair!!!!  No longer caring about the sun and it's damages to her eyes, she dropped her hand to cover the gapping whole that was now her mouth.

'Oh, Kami…no.'

She looked down, now fully awake, at the head of which her hand was resting upon.  Black, darker than midnight – her hand looked pale in contrast to the sinful color, but that was not what made her startle.

'No, not **him!'**

            She followed the ends of the hair to the roots, ending in a familiar widow's peak.  And that familiar widow's peak led to an even more familiar face, with an even more infamous name.

"Vejiita."

            She said it, aloud, to reassure herself this was or wasn't some nightmare.  There, next to her, was Vejiita no Ouji, in her bed!!

'Maybe nothing happened, maybe he just passed out from training and I was worried about him, so I brought him to my room to keep watch of him.  Yeah, that's it!!'

            Bulma continually tried to reassure herself, but a little voice in the back of her pounding head, (which was in a race with her equally pounding heart), spoke the truth, 

'Yeah, that's it!! Bull-shit.  Why don't you take a look at yourself sweetie?'

            She looked down at herself and eeped.  She was buck-naked, in her birthday suit, in the nude, in the buff, exposed, etcetera, etcetera.

'Now, why don't you take a look at sleeping beauty over there?'

She glanced over at Vejiita.

'Should I?'

            Hey, it was just to make sure her assumptions were correct (or incorrect).

'Yeah, right', a part of her spoke, 'You just want to see if you can get a free look.'

'Shove it.'  She argued, as she heard snickering in her mind.

            Slowly, so as to not awake the lightly snoring saiya-jinn, she lifted the sheets and poked her head through.

"**ACK!!!"**

            Immediately, her head shot back up, blood quickly rushing to her cheeks. 

'Oh my friggin hell, he's naked, beside me, in my bed, and he's HUGE!'

She blushed redder, (if that were possible), at that thought.  She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it.  All her life, she swore to herself she would never sleep with anyone until she married.  Yeah, she was laughed at by many of her friends and dates, and at points in her life she felt like giving up that vow and just decide to have sex already.  But then she'd look at her friends, and she'd see the heartache from the one night stands, the diseases, the pregnancies, the abortions…she just didn't want to deal with that.  But here she was, naked, in bed with Vejiita for Kami's sake!  She shifted, as an odd feeling started flowing through her at that thought.

"Ow."  There was no denying it, she had slept with Vejitta, and the dull ache between her legs proved that much.

'This, cannot be happening to me.'

'Oh, but it is sweetie, wake up and smell the hummus.'

'Oh shut up'

'Make me.'

            As Bulma continued to silently debate with, err… herself, she never noticed the being beside her begin to stir.  Apparently, her "ack" had been a little louder than it should have been, due to the rustling sounds of the Saiya-jinn next to her,

            Bulma froze as she heard the movement.

'Shit,' she thought, 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT.'

            In horror, Bulma starred down as the naked saiya-jinn prince, barely awake, squinted his blurry eyes open and spoke.

"Woman!!"

'Oh, shit!  Here it comes!'  She slammed her eyes shut, awaiting the verbal tirade of what would likely be a very pissed off saiya-jinn prince.  She continued to shut her eyes knowing the exact words that would come out of his mouth.

"Just who the hell are you?"

            She opened her eyes…stared at him…and then blinked.

A/N:  Well, there you have it.  The prologue.  Again, thank you for reading it, and if people review (hint hint) then I'll continue it.  If people don't review, then I'll know it probably sucks, but I'll probably continue it anyway.  Again, kudos to anyone who might have an inkling of where I got the idea from.  Until next time!

            P.S.  And could someone PLEASE tell me how to make the bolds and italics work!!!!  It would be much appreciated, thanks!

            LiL Pixie


	2. Never Assume Your Presumtions Are Correc...

A/N:  Thank you all to the 5 people that reviewed!! (Well, 6, but I reviewed myself cuz I like to do that!) You don't realize how it made my day!! ^_^ heehehee.  So, just for you guys I dedicate this chapter to all of you!  So here it is!  Chapter 1.

Warning:  Silliness up ahead, but it does get a little darker towards the end of the chapter

Disclaimer:  There is no need for this, but it's fun to put up anyway.

Never Assume Your Presumptions are Correct

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, the deer were frolicking, the children were laughing, the tranquility of it all was astounding.  It was a rarity for a day to begin with such peacefulness, but Mother Nature relaxed amongst her setting, enjoying the everlasting harmonious serenity.

"**DAMMIT!!!"**

Err, okay, so not so everlasting.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit…"

            The once laughing children screamed as they ran for the hills, the deer darted into the underbrush, the bees hid among the flowers, and the birds instantly ceased their songs.  Even the sun seemed to dim as a rage of blue flew against the background of mother nature.

"I give him food, I give him shelter, I even let him have a friggin gravity room knowing full well that gift could very well be my demise, and all I get as a thank you is 'My toy's broke, fix it'?"

            Bulma continued to mutter under her breath various obscenities as she closed in on the gravity room.

"Look at me!"  She mimicked, (still royally pissed), "I'm Mr. High and Mighty Prince of the Asses!  Bow down before me, for I am just a friggin three year old trapped in a—"

"Talking to yourself again, woman?"

            Bulma stopped her verbal tirade, silently promising death threats to the man blocking her path.  

"Out of my way, vegetable breath," She huffed as she stepped to the right, hoping to make her way around the saiya-jinn.  But before she could get around, that very saiya-jinn blocked her path again.

Vejiita glared menacingly, even more so than he usually would.  Leaning over, "What did you just call me?"

Bulma looked down and sighed in exasperation.  She had a lot of work to finish in her lab, (due to numerous destructions of the gravity room by a certain you know who), and she was running behind as it was.  She was not in the mood for this……not at all.

She looked up, returning the glare, momentarily forgetting who she was dealing with.

  
"Obviously you've been lying about your 'superior saiya-jinn hearing' so I'll say it again.  Out of my way, **vegetable breath."**

Vejiita leaned closer still, his breath landing on her face destroying Bulma's personal bubble space.  She was starting to feel uncomfortable, but she wouldn't let him know that.  She'd lived in the same house with this alien for a little over a year now and her fear had pretty much vanished.

'He's like a toddler.  If it doesn't go his way he throws a tempertantrum.'

"Woman, obviously you have forgotten your place.  I am to be addressed—"

"Oh, bugger off!  I'll call you whatever I want to!  You live in my house, you eat my food!"

"Woman," He growled—literally growled, "You are hanging on to a very, _very thin line."  But the blue haired human continued to ignore him, focusing on her ranting._

"I've been with you for over a year now, I know how you work.  I know you as well as I know the back of my own hand!  And I'm _sorry to burst your bubble, but you are no longer the least bit frightening!  You're about as scary as Lassie."  She crossed her arms in triumph, satisfied with her little speech.  But her look of satisfaction soon turned defensive upon looking at the subject of her ranting's face._

Vejiita's hands were clenched in fury at his sides, but that is not what troubled Bulma.  It was the fury and anger in his eyes that frightened her.  She could see, almost feel, the fire and anger lashing out at her.  

Her eyes widened, 'Maybe I went a bit to far this time?  Should I apologize?  No!  It's not my fault that saiya-jinns can be so hyper-sensit—"

Before she could finish her train of thought, she found herself on the ground, lying under the very saiya-jinn that had been giving death glares to her seconds before.

"Ow, dammit, Vejiita that hurt!!  You could've warned me before—"  But she cut her sentence off as she felt a hand circling around her neck.  The hand wasn't strangling her or anything of that matter, it was just lightly resting itself around her throat.  But that scared her more than if that hand had been tightening.

"Vejiita, get the hell off me."

The saiya-jinn prince leaned over, whispering in her ear.

"No."

_No?  _

She wouldn't admit it, she didn't want to admit it, not even to herself, but she was about to contradict herself and she didn't give a flying rat's ass.  She was starting to get frightened.

She struggled against him, "I'm serious, monkey brains, get the fuck off of me!!!"  

Vejiita replied with a sinister chuckled, "That's no proper way for a lady to talk,"  His hand detached itself from Bulma's neck.  She sighed in relief but soon tensed as she felt the hand begin to trace circles lazily along her collarbone.

"Vejiita, I'm serious.  If you don't get off of me this minute I will scream so loud that not only will you go deaf, but Yamucha, and Goku, and everyone else will come and beat the shit out of you."  Her voiced quavered at the end of her sentence.  She was beyond frightened now, she was terrified.

"I commend you on your bravado, but I must say you **are such a hypocrite.  Still not frightened?"  Bulma whimpered as his hand left her collarbone to trail along the tops of her breasts.  She inwardly cursed herself for wearing a low cut tank top that morning.  Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him press his entire body against hers.**

Whispering into her ear, she heard his deep throaty growl, "You do realize, that I could have you here and now, and you would be powerless to stop me."

Bulma's eyes shot open, "You wouldn't," She barely breathed out, "You're not like that, even you, a cold blooded bastard of a killer, wouldn't do that.  You wouldn't rape me."  She shuddered at that word.  Never in her life, would she have thought she would be in that position.  But now, everything she thought she knew had flown out the window.

'Please God,'  She silently prayed, 'If I live through this, I will duct tape my mouth for a week!'  

He chuckled as he sniffed the air and then grinned.  He lightly squeezed her breast, causing the fair skinned to whimper and tremble in fear.

He whispered again, "It's only rape if the person is unwilling."

Bulma's voice wavered, "What the fuck do you mean by that!"

Vejiita chuckled again and lifted himself off the cowering woman, "Next time, do not presume you know everything about me."  He started to walk off as Bulma rose from the ground.

"I want the gravity room ready for me by mid-afternoon—"

Bulma sat up, hugging herself, as she watched the saiya-jinn walk of into the compound.

"Oh, and woman," He turned around, smirking at her, "You know exactly what I mean by that."  She opened her mouth to reply, but he turned right back around and continued his path.

Bulma silently watched him walk away.  When she could no longer see him, and she felt the coast was clear, she did something she thought would never be accomplished through and by Vejiita, the Saiya-jinn no Ouiji.

She buried her head in her hands, and cried.  

A/N:  *sniff sniff* I know that chapter was a little disturbing, but it's all necessary to the plot!  That, and I'm sick of all those fanfics making Vejiita out to be this goody-two-shoes.  I mean, come on!  He was a cold-blooded killer!  I wanted to bring some of that back!

**P.S. I'm still having trouble with the bolds and italics!  Bunni Girl, thank you for the help, but I think my blonde is getting to me!  LoL.  I tried just what you said, but it didn't work.  Poopie.  Anywho, review, review, review! __**


	3. Contrary to Popular Belief

A/N:  Ahh!  First off, I want to thank everyone for reviewing my lil fic!  *gives kisses* mwuah!  mwuah!  Thank you!  Thank you!  Oh, and I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner, but I've been having a bit of writer's block on how to go from the previous chapter to this.  So, eh, we'll see where it goes.

Disclaimer:  Oh, you guys know this by now.  Anywho, this fic is rated R for language, mild violence and slight sexual suggestions.  (Geez, I sound like a movie preview, don't I?)  However, there will come a point where plain out sex will happen.  I'm just not sure if I should write out the lemon or not.  So tell me what your opinions are on that matter?  Should there be a lemon?  Or not?   So review, review and what else?  Review!  

And now, onto the story

P.S.  If you haven't figured out by now (' ') means thoughts.  Oh, and (  _________ ) mean flashbacks

Okay, now _really, onto the story_

CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF……

"**FUCK!!!!!"**

Bulma cried out, singing her hand on the wire she was working on.  She brought her throbbing hand to her mouth, sucking on her wound.  She had been working on the gravity room for over 3 hours now, and she wasn't getting anywhere.  Normally, such a simple task of reconstructing the control panel wires would have taken Bulma around an hours time of work.  But since the little episode with Vejiita, she was finding it extremely hard to concentrate.

She dropped her hand from her mouth, still throbbing, and stared at it.  'This day has just gone from bad to worse, and all because of that no-good, stupid…….'

"No," The blue-haired human spoke aloud, "I am not going to start thinking about that again.  Which, in turn, brought the memories of the previous events right back up.

"ARGH!"  She shouted, "This is insane!  I shouldn't let just one little scare from the monkey boy get to me this badly!"

'Oh, but it should' A voice inside her mind spoke, 'You could have been rapped by Vejiita and there would have been nothing there to stop him.'

"He wouldn't do that,"  The ningen answered back, "He has to much……pride, um, err, and honor!"  She sighed, "And why the bloody hell am I trying to make up excuses for him?"

'Do you really wanna know? 

Exasperated, Bulma answered back, "Sure, voice, why not?  Why don't you—my subconscious, enlighten your—er myself, please."

'Because you would have enjoyed it, if he had fucked you.'

"WHAT!?!"  Bulma's eyes shot wide open, "You know, even for me that's a bit vulgar.  And he was going to _RAPE me!  That's entirely different!"  _

__________________________________________________________

_He chuckled as he sniffed the air and then grinned.  He lightly squeezed her breast, causing the fair skinned to whimper and tremble in fear._

_He whispered again, "It's only rape if the person is unwilling."_

_________________________________________________________

Bulma gasped, shocked at the memory.

'Yes, see?  _Now you remember?'_

Bulma fumed, "And if _you remember correctly, I wasn't the least bit turned on or whatever!  For God's sake, I was terrified enough to shit myself, but then I was too scared to even move!"_

She heard a chuckling, "Shut up!!"

'Suit yourself.  But—"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!!!  ARGH!"  Bulma cried out, "This is upsetting, I'm arguing with MYSELF.  That and I'm hearing voices that don't exist!!!"

The voice huffed, 'Fine, but before I go, how about I leave you with one other flashback?  No?  Oh, too late.'

_________________________________________________

_"Bulma, you have got to be bloody jostling me!  Even after you told her you were straight and had a boyfriend, she still fancied you!!  Oh that is rich!"  Ruthie richly laughed as Bulma chuckled along.  Ruthie was one of Bulma's few closest friends, and British to boot, (which was one of the qualities Bulma simply adored about her.  Just something about her accent seemed to liven things up anywhere she would go)._

_"Well, it still was embarrassing.  I mean, it would have been much easier to get ride of a guy, but a woman!!  I was shocked I didn't really know what too do—"_

_"Was she pissed?"  Ruthie asked._

_"What?"_

_Ruthie sighed, "How many times do I have to go through with this, pissed is the equivalent as drunk, which is the same as—"_

_"I know, I know!"  Bulma, cut her off, "That's not what I was referring to.  She was drunk, yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"_

_"Well, then that's the reason."_

_"That she came onto me?"_

_"NO!"  Ruthie shook her head at Bulma's naïve bewilderment._

_"That's the reason why she kept pressuring you.  If she had been sober, she would have walked away as soon as you told her you were straight.  Contrary to popular belief, homosexuals aren't deranged psychos looking to make straight people gay."_

_Bulma flushed, "You know I don't think that of homosexuals.  I was just a little bit flustered by her come-ons.  It's not every day you having someone calling you a sexy bitch."_

_Ruthie opened her mouth to speak, stopped, and stared ahead, "And speaking of sexy bitches….." _

_Bulma followed Ruthie's stare to the kitchen door.  There, walking through, towards the cupboards,  was none-other than the prince of saiya-jinns, Vejiita.  With his corded muscles gleaming with sweat, his dark menacing glare, and the brooding chisel of his jaw, it was easy to see why Ruthie would refer to him as a "sexy bitch".  _

_However, Bulma, was blind._

_She turned back to her English companion, "Ruthie, no, you have got to be kidding me!"_

_With her eyes still glued to the prince, Ruthie continued her conversation with her Japanese mate, "Oh, come on, B!  He's a God!  I mean just look at him!"_

_Vejiita slightly inclined an ear, announcing his listening of the conversation, as he piled food upon food on his many plates._

_"Ruthie!!"  She whispered harshly, "First off, he can probably hear everything spoken even if I do whisper, but secondly, I have looked at him, considering he lives with me, and there's nothing to stare at._

_Ruthie turned her gaze to gape at Bulma, "You cannot be bloody serious!?"_

_Bulma nodded._

_"Bulma, take a look at him!  Look, now!"  Bulma complied, sighing as she turned to quickly glance at the saiya-jinn. _

_"There, happy?  I looked and my answer is still the same."_

_Vejiita snorted, 'Pathetic, that's what they are.  They speak as if I'm not hear, let alone cannot hear their mindless chatter.  Pathetic, ningen females.'  He reached over to grab a glass._

_"Bulma you cannot be serious!  He is like a Greek god!  No, scratch that, he IS a Greek god!"_

_"Got that right," Bulma heard Vejiita mutter, as he filled his glass with water.  He turned to watch the two females, smirking as he royally sipped her drink…that is, after having chugged 20 glasses previously._

_Ruthie stared at Bulma, then smirked, eerily close enough to Vejiita's._

_"Oh, I get it."  Vejiita took a sip._

_"Get what?"  Bulma asked as she raise her own glass of water to her lips to take a drink._

_"You guys fucked each other, didn't you?_

_"SPfftthh!!!"_

_"SPfftthh!!!"_

_"Ewwww, gross!"__  Wailed Ruthie, "I already had a shower this morning!"  She grumpled as she tried to wring at her sopping clothes._

_"**WHAT!?!?!"  Both the human and the saiya-jinn shouted.**_

_"Me?  Sleep with him?"_

_"Me, disgrace myself to bed with the harpy?"_

_The two glared at each other, as Ruthie composed herself, "What?"  She asked Bulma, "The thought never crossed your mind?"_

_"No!"  Bulma flushed, "Never!  That's disgusting thinking of me sleeping with him!"_

_Vejiita snorted, "First off, it would be considered an honor to grace my bedchambers, woman.  Second, I would never consider a weakling like you unless I was very, very, how you put it woman, "he pointed to Ruthie, "Pissed."  And with that, he left the room, muttering under his breath about woman and their petty gossip._

_As soon as he was out of eyesight, Ruthie started up again, "Well…..?"_

_Bulma glared at her, "Well, what?"_

_Ruthie grinned, "If you haven't 'done the deed' then you've at least thought about it, right?_

_Bulma flushed a scarlet, "No."_

_"Hah!  I knew it!  You have!_

_Bulma's face turned three darker shades of red, and then some more, if that were even possible, "No!  No, I haven't!"_

_"Oooh," Ruthie squealed, "And he looks like he'd be a good on in the hay too!"  Bulma flushed even more as she hid behind her hands._

_"Shut up. Ruthie!  Besides, I already have a boyfriend, AND I'm not going to 'do the deed' until I'm good and married."_

_Ruthie smirked, "But you do admit, he looks like he'd be great in bed, huh?"  Bulma muttered something._

_"What was that?  I can't hear you."_

_"Alright!"__  Bulma pulled her hands away, glaring at Ruthie, "I admit it, I think he'd be great in bed."_

_"Hah-HAH!__  I knew it!  So just get him in bed!"_

_"Ruthie….."_

_  
"I know, I know, the whole, marriage thing.  Well, here's a solution."  
  
_

_Bulma slumped down further in her chair, defeated, "And what would that be?"___

_"Simple," Said Ruthie, "Get him plastered to the point of convincing him to marry you and then get him in the sack.  If he's good, keep 'em, if not, file for a divorce."_

_Bulma just stared at Ruthie, who was sitting there pleased with herself, as if she had sprouted wings, horns, and a tail.___

_"Ruthie, even if I were to do something like that, which I wouldn't because I am nothing like that, I do not think I could get that man drunk."_

_Ruthie smirked, "Hey, everyone has their limitations."_

__________________________________________________________

Bulma gasped in shock as she heard giggling laughter fade away in her mind.  But before she could further investigate why her mind chose to bring that memory back, a voice broke through her thoughts.

"WOMAN!"

'Shimmata, not now.  I am in no mood for this whatsoever.'

She whirled around to find the saiya-jinn standing at the door.

"It appears you humans are not only incompetent, but slow as well.  I thought I specifically asked for this to be done by mid-afternoon."

"Look Vejiita—"  She, began.

"Or do you want another repeat of this morning?"

Bulma stopped, that was a low blow.  And it hurt, a lot.  She was tired, hungry, and cranky, and it was all because of _him._

"Fine, look, your _Highness," Bulma gritted her teeth in agitation.  If sucking up would allow her more time, then that's what she'd do.    
  
_

"I need only 1 hours time, at most, and then your gravity room will be finished."  She glared at Vejiita, daring him to do something.

He shrugged, "Fine, since I am feeling gracious, I will grant you that amount of time.  But, "He warned," If it is not finished by then do not think that I will not be back here to finish the job from where I left off at this morning."

Bulma shuddered in remembrance, "Fine, just leave me be and it will be done in 1 hour."

"Good, "He nodded," See you in one hour."  And he was gone, just like that.

Bulma sighed in relief, but her mood quickly changed.

'That's it!!!  I have had it!  I am sick and tired of bowing down in fear to this monkey!!  But how the hell can I get him to see that I am not somebody to be toyed with?'

She sat on the ground, and thought…..and thought….and thought….already five minutes had passed when.

"Fuck a hairy duck!!!!!!"  She shouted in excitement, as she bounded to her feet.

"I know just what to do!"  She chuckled evilly, braking out into an demonic grin.  Had she had a mirror, she would have noticed she looked like the mirror image of Vejiita.  But that wouldn't have been important to her at that moment.

She continued to chuckle fiendishly as her hands grabbed the wires she had been previously working on.

"Let's see vegetable breath threaten _me again after he gets a load of this!!"_

A/N:  Uh-oh, what is our dear Bulma up to?  Find out next time!  Oh, and please please please review!  And please please please help me with the stupid italics and bolds and what not!  I still can figure out how to make it work from Microsoft Word, to ff.net!!!  Thanks all!!


	4. Hello, hello Kitty!

A/N:  Brushes away dust from the keyboard…  "wait…I can see!  I can see!!!!!"  Proceeds to sit down, missing the computer chair entirely… "No…no I can't"

(Just a little scene stealing from Robin Hood: Men in Tights)

::starts singing::  Guess who's back?  Back again?  I am back, tell a friend!  ::readers stare:: O.o  Hmm, well, good news!!  I actually can see!!!  Hooray!!  And because I can see, that means I can type, which means I can give you guys another chapter!!  ::everyone cheers and hoots in excitement::  AND  ::everyone quiets down in anticipation::  Because you guys have waited so long, and so patiently……….in less than a few days I'm going to give you guys another chapter!!!!  ::everyone cheers again::  ^_^  I figured that'd make you guys happy!!

Anywho, I'm making my own plot with this story, (well, that's kinda of a DUH), but I'm gonna incorporate some actual scenes from the series………sorta, kinda, not really. heeheehee ^_^().  Just read, and you'll find out!   :o)

Warning:  Much Silliness, (I hope), up ahead, some Vejiita bashing, (literally), and another character comes into this story!!!  That, and I apologize, but this is not one of my better chapters……it is necessary to the plot……but it is not one of my better chapters.

Disclaimer:  I claim that I own this story…….and some cd's…….and my purse….and my stereo---no, my parents bought me that….and my new clothes---nope, mom bought that too  ::sighs:: man, I don't even own my car…….

And now, on with the story.

Hello, hello Kitty!

'Bulma, you are evil'  She grinned maliciously.  Bulma let out a sinister chuckle that eerily sounded like Cruella DeVil as she menacingly rubbed her hands together that eerily looked like……well, looked like someone evil.

"Zip-a-dee-do-da, zip-a-dee-day.  My, oh, my what a wonderful day…"  The female chikyuu-jinn skipped along back to the capsule corporation building, happy as ever.  The picture set was almost laughable in a nostalgia way, except for the disturbing demonic glint in her eyes.

As she came closer to the compound, her eyes befell on a silhouette…….a man's siloutte….one with spikey hair.

Stopping, the blue haired onna fixed her hazard hair, straightened her top, and then confidently strode in through the door.

"Everything is fixed and raring to go.  The gravity room is ready when you are."  She smirked, 'This is going to be great!  Oh, Bulma dear, sometimes you even surprise myself……..er I surprise yourself….er, I mean…….oh, forget it.'  Her puzzlement switched back from Jeckyll to Hyde, donning the grin as the icing on the cake, as she went back to daydreaming.  She almost drooled as she silently giggled at the pictures of Vejiita being---- 

"Great, babe!  I can't wait to try it out!"  

Startled, she blinked.

'Since when is his royal assness so chipper?  And since when did he refer to me as "babe"?  Wait a minute…….that's not Vejiita….that's…….'

She let her eyes focus as she came out of her daydream.

"**Yamucha!?!?!?!" **

He stared at her, "Who else did you expect?"

"Well," She sputtered, "To be honest, Vejiita."

He laughed, "Which is why I'm here!"  He grinned as she stared, stupefied.

"Okay, now I'm confused…"

He smiled as he leaned over a pecked her on the cheek, "That's okay, you're cute when you're confused."

She cocked an eyebrow, which Yamucha noticed jarringly resembled Vejiita's look of, if one can call it, confusion.

"I'm here to use the gravity room."

Bulma paled at the response.  He had stated it, as if it were nothing.  But sadly, it would be everything after what Bulma had done.  She gasped as she imagine all her previous thoughts of Vejiita happening to her boyfriend.  She cringed, 'Not pretty, definitely not a pretty sight.'

"Well," She fumbled, "See, I _would let you use it, but, um, you see, it's Vejiita's gravity room."_

He stared at her, "Yeah, so what?"

Bulma closed her eyes and sighed, 'This might be harder than I thought.'

"See, Vejiita doesn't like other people using his toys.  And, I'd be worried that he'd hear the gravity room being used, and he would get upset."

Yamucha arched his eyebrows, "Since when do you care if Vejiita's upset?"

Bulma flushed, "I don't!  I mean," She shuffled around her mind for a good excuse, but her boyfriends curious gaze was unraveling her.

She scrunched her nose up, "Ooh, what does it matter!!  You've gotten me off the subject!"  She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to fight off an oncoming headache she was getting.

'This is what you get for telling me to shut up.'

'Oh, not you again!  Please, I'm just trying to find a way to divert Yamucha.'

'Why don't you just tell him your plan?'  The voice responded.

'Are you kidding?  He already thinks I'm violent enough, I don't need to add on to it.  Besides, he doesn't _hate Vejiita, I think he only really, really, dislikes him.'_

The voice humphed, 'Fine, whatever you say.'

"Look, Yamucha, to be honest, I'd be worried that he'd find out you had used _his gravity room and he would beat you to a bloody pulp."_

"Well, thanks for your vote of confidence in my strength."  He said sarcastically.

Bulma sighed, and looked up at her boyfriend with a loving half smile.

"You know I believe in you, but it's the truth whether you like it or not.  Vejiita _is stronger than you……by a lot."_

Yamucha sighed, (A/N: the characters seem to be sighing a lot, don't they, ^_^ ), "Alright, alright.  Hey, speaking of Vejiita, where is he?"

Bulma waved a hand, "Oh, he's off somewhere.  Who knows?"  She shrugged, as she wound her arms around Yamucha's neck, "It's a lot quieter without him here, anyway."  She leaned in, inching her face to his.

"So you're certain he's not here?"  He stared in her eyes.

"Positive,"  She replied as she leaned in closer, her lips so close to his she could feel his breath.

"Well, then I guess I can use the gravity room!"  He cried out in excitement as he lunged for the door.

Bulma fell over, not expecting **that_ to happen.  She twitched as she followed him out, her worry forgotten as her anger took control._**

"**Yamucha!"  She bellowed, "That is ****NOT what I meant by 'he's not here'.**

He turned around, well aware of her anger, "I know babe," He pecked her on the cheek, "But I'm probably not going to get another opportunity to try out this gravity training thing."  He smiled at her, then turned to open the door to the chamber.

Reality came rushing back to her, and Bulma's anger left her as quickly as it had entered her.  The blood rushed down from her face as she raced to the door.

'Please, don't, **please!'**

She dashed forward, stepping inside the room before he could close it.

"Umm, there will be _plenty of time for the gravity room!!  Why, uh……..why don't you just love the view of the woods?"  She was ranting now, but she didn't care.  She had to get him out of there……**NOW****.**_

He looked at her perplexed, "Um, it's great, Bulma.  But, this probably _is a once in a life time opportunity.  Besides," He lifted her up, placing her outside the room, "You can't stay here or else you get as flat as a pancake."  He chuckled at his comment, but Bulma paled even more._

"But-----"

He smiled as he shook his head, "No buts, I'll see you in a few."  He winked as he closed the door, sealing the room off from the outside world.

Bulma's eyes widened, "**KUSO"  She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping it would be a dream.  She opened them.**

'Nope, still the same.  Yamucha's inside the gravity room, ready to turn it on, and become a pile of mush.'

"Shit!!!!  Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…."

She paced back and forth in front of the door, watching every second go by as Yamucha's hand inched closer and closer to the start button.

Closer.

Closer.

His finger was almost touching it.

Closer still.

Bingo.

She shut her eyes, not wanting to watch the carnage as she heard the gravity room whirr to life.

Silence.

'What?'  She opened an eye in confusion, then opened the other.  She stared mystified as Yamucha stared at the panel, with an exact copy of her look.  He was alive!!!!!

'**YES!'**

'But how…….?'

"**WOMAN!"**

'Oh, good Lord, she was **not about to deal with this.'**

She turned to find none other than the Prince himself standing next to her, with a finger on a bright red button.

She gaped.

'Of course!  The emergency shut down!  How could I have been so **STUPID!'**

She grimaced as she turned and hit her head against the gravity room.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, **STUPID……..'  With each stupid, Bulma banged her head against the room, as Vejiita stared at her incredulously.**

'**STU-----'**

"Ow."  She rubbed her hand against her now aching cranium.

"Woman," The voice brought her back to attention, "As much as I enjoy seeing your stupidity bring about pain, I would appreciate it if you would remove the human from my chambers, seeing as this is **MY training facility!"**

Her head to throbbing to argue, she embarrassingly opened the door.

"Yamucha, out."

"But, Bulma, I didn't even get to start!"

"I know," She pleaded, "But just please!  Get out?"

"Babe----"  He stopped as aflame of black hair came into view.

Vejiita sneered viciously "Leave now, before I decide to beat you to a pulp as a warm-up."

Yamucha gulped.

"Uh, sure.  No problem."  He nervously laughed as he quickly exited the room.

Vejiita entered the gravity room, growled, and then turned to Bulma, "You realize, woman, that **no one is to enter this but myself?!  And only you are allowed to enter because you are needed for the repairs!  If such a mistake like this ever, ****ever happens again I will not hesitate to repeat this morning's incident.  Although, I'm sure you would be happy if I did."  He leaned over, glowering, "_Understood?"_**

Bulma shot daggers at the Ouji, as Yamucha watched, wary and puzzled, "Yes," She replied, "You're as clear as crystal."  Her mouth formed a thin line as the saiya-jinn smirked in triumph, slamming the door shut.

"Serves you right," Bulma muttered under her breath, 'You are SO going to get what you deserve.'

She folded her arms as she watched Vejiita start up the gravity room.

"Hey, Bulma?"  

She inclined an ear, her eyes never leaving Vejiita's form.

"Yes?"  She continued to watch, like a hawk stalking it's prey.

"What happened this morning?"  Yamucha was concerned.  He didn't really think Vejiita would ever hurt Bulma, but, 'You never know with that guy.'

"Nothing that is worth discussing."  She ended.  Seeing as he wasn't going to get much out of her, Yamucha turned towards the compound.

"Well, I'm going to head in then, are you com------"  He stopped as he heard a loud clang, and stream of muffled curses, and a chuckling Bulma.

"What the……?"

**CLANG!******

"Shimmata!"

"Heeheehee"

**BOING!******

"Shit!!"

"Hehhehhehhehheh"

**BAM!******

"Fuck!"

"Bwahahahaha!!"

Yamucha stood, mouth agape, as he watched the saiya-jinn no ouji flailing vicariously around the gravity room as his girlfriend stood wickedly cackling.

Yamucha ran up to Bulma.

"Turn it off!"

She turned around, thoroughly baffled.  "_Why on earth would I do such a **stupid thing like **__that?!?!?"_

"Bulma!  He could get brain damage or something from being knocked around like that!"  He watched the amount of gravity rocket around from zero to 300 back to zero then to fifty then to 273 then to three, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

"Like that'll ever happen.  He'd too hard headed to even get a bruise."  The couple glared at each other as they continued to argue, neither noticing the cursing having come to a complete stop, and the only noise was the sound of the saiya-jinns body being thrown around like a rag doll.

Bulma and Yamucha were **still arguing when--------**

**KABOOM!**

Both stopped and stared at each other in silence, turning their heads at the same time to watch the smoke billowing out of the gravity room.

Yamucha stared in horror as Bulma reacted by reaching for the emergency shut off.

"Fuck, this wasn't supposed to happen."

The gravity room whirred down into silence, signaling it was relatively safe for the two to go in.

Bulma raced for the door, throwing it open, and Yamucha soon acted after that.  They two humans coughed as smoke can pouring out through the door.  Yamucha was busy calling Vejiita's name, as Bulma stared at the sparking control panel.

'This wasn't supposed to happen.  He was only supposed to get a bit banged up.  I didn't think it would cause this much damage!'

'That's where you went wrong, you didn't think.'

'Fuck it, I am in **NO mood to deal with voices ****_now.'_**

The smoke was beginning to clear, and she was able to clearly see all the burnt wires and circuitry.  She pushed the remaining smoke out of her eyes as she heard Yamucha calling.

"Bulma, over here!  I found him!"

She raced over to find Yamucha trying to get a response out of Vejiita.

Yamucha looked up, "This is why you didn't want me to use it?!"

Bulma nodded, feeling herself tear up, "I didn't mean for it to go this far, this wasn't supposed to happen.  He was only supposed to get beat up a little bit!"

"Does this look like a little bit!?!?!"  Yamucha yelled at her.  He sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"Is he---" She couldn't bring herself to say it, she didn't want to think she might be the cause of Vejiita's-----

"Wench," They heard a weak cough as Vejiita's eyes  squinted open.  Bulma rushed down, kneeling by the saiya-jinn.

"Vejiita, don't talk.  We'll get you to the infirmary, just hang on----"

She felt a hand clamp over her mouth, and looked as Vejiita removed his hand.

"Well, as you Chikyuu-jinns say….'Touché'"  And he collapsed, exhausted.

Bulma blinked, "Well," She said to Yamucha, "at least we know he's alive."

But Yamucha wasn't listening.  He was leaning over the control panel, pushing away various wires that weren't going to burn his hand, to get to the main computer chip.  He paused as something caught his eye.

Gasping, he whispered, "So _that's the cause of all this mess!?!?"  He quickly grabbed the object and faced Bulma.  He paused; there she was, caressing Vejiita's face, barely holding in tears.  It was bizarrely beautiful, causing Yamucha to give a sad smile.  Shaking himself out of his reverie, he spoke._

"Oh, Bulma."  

She turned, staring up at him.

"Can you tell me what is the meaning of this?"  He pointed to the object in his possession.

Bulma stared………….blinked………then spoke……

"Oops."

There, in Yamucha's hand, was a very singed, very kawaii looking, red and white, Hello Kitty magnet.

A/N:  Heeheehee.  As you should know, computer chips don't do very well around magnets.  As for if a Hello Kitty magnet would do damage?  I don't know, but, personally, I'm not going to ruin my computer just to find out!  LoL.  Anywho,  whew!  That took me two whole hours of sitting on my butt to type this out for you guys!!

I hope you guys enjoyed it!  See?  I suffered for a week for you people (sorta, lol) and now you've got one of my longest chapters and another to soon be on the way!!!!  So, I'm off, and I shall see you all later!  Oh, and as always [Please] review, review, review!! 

Oh!  And please read my other story/essay.  It's in originals, just go to my profile, and it's there.  Please read and review it!  I need constructive criticism!   


	5. Did I Do That!

A/N:  You know how I said I'd update before school started?  Well…..I lied.  Oh, my friggin goodness, I'm alive!!!!!  LoL.  Man, I am so sorry to all you readers for my lack of updating!  But, during the weekend, it was busy, and then school started.  And on the first day of school, second block (we have block scheduling, 4 blocks, each and hour and a half), in concert choir (juniors and seniors) our teacher informs us that that very morning an upcoming freshman committed suicide. 

            None of us new the kid, but still.  And then, I was gonna update on the weekend, but it was the Johnstown Folk Fest, and the Arts Fest.  So I was out Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, and Monday.  Then that week of school was busy, and then the competition play try outs were that week (I made call backs).  And I don't find out until tomorrow if I made the competition play (there are 5 roles, there were 7 people called back, all seniors except me [a junior].

            So yeah, I've been kinda busy ^_^()  BUT!  Here it is!  A new chappie!!!!!!!!!  Read and, as always, review review review!!

**UPDATE: ****9/21/02,  Well, I didn't make the competition play, but I am student directing.  HOWEVER, good news!!  Okay, if you all don't know, in Somerset, there was a mining accident, nine miners got out, while nine where trapped.  Thank the Lord, all nine of those trapped got out.  Well, Disney is doing a made for t.v. movie, and I had applied as an extra (non-speaking is all they were accepting) back in the beginning of September…………..well, turns out, they called me and now I'm an extra.  Not only that, but I have a character name as well!!  I've been "filming" Thursday and Friday, I have today off, and then I go back Sunday and Monday.  I play Brittany Fogle, so you all gotta watch on September 24th cuz that's when the movie's supposed to air, and you just might get a glimpse of me!!!!!!!!**

**However, bad news, I've noticed a lack of reviewing, and although I'll continue writing chapters, it kinda gets me down.  So, I have decided, that I will not bring out another chapter until I get ****at least five (5) reviews.  I think that sounds reasonable enough.  So, like always, read, read, read, and review, review, review!!!!**

To my reviewers:

            I don't know if you guys realize this, but you guys really help me get chapters out.  Sometimes I'm just like "ugh, I'm drawing a blank" and then I read reviews from you guys and it makes it all the better!!!  Seriously!

(I'm going to start trying to write back in my next chapters to those who review the previous chapter)     

Thank you **Rini****- Sayia-jin and ****Sensation236 for your condolences.**

**Re-o-ko:  ack, I know you don't like lemons…..and so far the vote is No:2 yes: zip.  BUT, I've been thinking in my head to write two different chapters, one with, one without.  Except it won't be obvious where I took out the lemon part, ya know?  Just, cuz I have this really funny idea for the lemon….^_^()**

**Badgerwolf: awww ::blushes:: thanks**

**SMDSP:  hmmm….is it a flashback?  Or isn't it?  That's for me to write and for you to read!**

**Roshy:  you know, a lot of laughter is equivalent to crunches.  So, (hopefully), my story is not only funny, but healthy too!**

**Twyla: thanks, I was worried it wasn't :o)**

**Miss Maya: hello kitty, need I say more?**

**Fingo: Thankies! And yes, you CAN get ulcers in your eye, they're a bitch.  So, ::imitating baz luman's Sunscreen song:: when riding on roller coasters, no matter what they tell you, always were sunglasses**

**Princess Panchii:  Vejiita IS a cute bad-ass, ne?**

**April-bee: ::wails:: I'm sorry!! ::smiles:: but this here IS a real update!**

**Bunni**** Girl:  I feel so honored, I almost got bonked.  ::bows down:: I am not worthy, I am not worthy**

**Saiyan**** girl: I'm starting to notice a trend with the "something girl"names, lol.  Me too sick of people overly OOC-ing Veggie**

**Sylvyr**** Elf:  Thanks a bundles!!!**

**Anime-Goddess: ooo, you have a clue? Well, I'll just have to mess THAT up for ya! Bwahahaha**

**DarkBlossom: awwwwww, shucks, I try not to make Veggie boy too OOC**

**Afrodite:  ::sings:: three's company too…..and so is two!!**

**Nesquik-711: wow, love your name.  But it wasn't just pretty good, it was pretty DAMN good.  LOL**

**Masamune:  wow, I seriously loved how you wrote that.  Are you British?  If so, I probably would eat your for supper :o)**

**Kohaku**** Hoshi:  do you realize how long it took for me to figure out that you meant I got Vejiita's personality down?  For the longest time I thought you meant I had Veggie on my brain!  Which…..could quite possibly, be true…..^_^()**

**Ukyou: bwahahahaha…..I'm not evil…….I AM evil!!!**

**the**** reviewer: hmmmm…..interesting name….thanks!!!**

**LiL**** Pixie:  Hi me, how'ya doing?  Thanks for reviewing my…..er your…..um, our….oh forget it.**

**DID I DO THAT?**

Bulma stared at the very unconscious Saiya-jinn no Ouji.  Here he was the prince of saiya-jinns, lying in a bed, looking like a mummy he was so wrapped up in bandages, with a heart monitor to make sure everything continued to heal properly, and it was all because of her.  To put it bluntly, she felt kinda bad.

'Oh, shut up, bluey, you feel more than just "kinda bad".'

Bulma growled, 'I am in NO mood for this whatsoever.  You do realize I'm going to schedule an appointment with a psychiatrist so that I can get some drugs to make you disappear, you know that?!'

'Face, it, he almost died because of you…'

"**WOULD YOU JUST QUIT REMINDING ME!!!"**

"Uh, Bulma?"

The woman cringed, as a bead of sweat ran down her face. (A/N: yuns know what I'm talking about, the infamous anime sweat drop) 

"Are you okay?  I mean, you just yelled and I haven't said a word about the hello kitty since—"

Bulma glared at him, silencing him any further.  She did NOT need to be reminded of that stupid, yet so bizarrely kawaii magnet.

"I'm fine, Yamucha, I just have a lot on my mind."  'Yeah,' She thought, 'Like voices…'

'I heard that.'

'Well, considering you're in my _head how would you **not hear it!?'**_

"Are you sure?  It's alright if you're talking with yourself, that's fine, everyone does it.  But if you're arguing with yourself…..?"

Bulma gritted her teeth, "Yamucha, I'm _fine."  Falsely smiling, she continued, " Fine, see?  And I wasn't talking to myself or arguing with __myself—"_

'Yeah, right, you were just arguing with me, the voice inside your head.'

'If you don't shut up in two seconds, I will force myself to watch reruns of Baywatch.'

'**Noooo****!  Please!  Anything but ****David Hassalhoff!'**

'One….'

'Fine!  I'm gone!'

'Two!'  She listened, but didn't hear anything.  She grinned in satisfaction, 'That'll teach her….him….me….nevermind.'

"Uh, Bulma?  You're staring off into space with an evil grin again."

She blinked, "Oh, was I?  I'm sorry, it's nothing."

"Good," Yamucha sighed, "You had me worried.  For a few minutes you looked like the exact replica of Vejiita."   He laughed whole-heartedly, but the joke was obviously lost on his girlfriend, who turned to stare at the very butt of his joke.

She sighed, brushing her hand over the Saiya-jinn's forehead.

"He still feels warm…" She murmured.

The human sighed again, absently running her fingers through her patients hair, when she felt a pair of arms fall on her shoulders.

"Babe, it's not your fault."  Bulma sadly smiled at the term of endearment.  To most people, this term would been deemed as derogatory or sexist, but Yamucha wasn't like that.  To Bulma, it was just another way of having a nickname, only in a closer sense. 

'Kind of like the way Vejiita calls you woman…'

Bulma scowled, 'I thought I told you to leave.'

'Just checking to see if you wanted me back yet,'

'Does the name David Hassalhoff mean anything to you?'

'Alright, alright, I'm gone!'

"Bulma?"  Her name brought her back into reality.  Yamucha rested his chin on her shoulder, staring at the Saiya-jinn receiving Bulma's loving touch.  He gently squeezed her into a hug as he internally sighed.  'I'm losing her……'

Bulma ceased her ministrations on the Prince, squirming her way out of Yamucha's arms to turn around.

She grasped his hands in hers, "I know you're just trying to cheer me up and stuff, and I greatly appreciate it.  It's just…" Yamucha raised an eyebrow as Bulma paused, searching for the right words.  "It _is my fault, you see that, right?"  Yamucha turned his eyes away, slowly nodding his head in accent._

"And, although I guess Vejiita's a "bad-guy" and whatnot, I still can't help but feel awful for what I did today."  The blue-haired ningen looked straight into Yamucha's eyes.

"Somehow, I feel I have to pay back for what I did.  With what, or how, I don't know.  But it scares me, Yamucha."

He looked at her, "What does?"

"That I could've done something like….like…."

"Like Vejiita?"  He snickered as she glowered up at him.

She dropped her hands from his, crossing her arms, "That's not funny, Yamucha.  Vejiita's not all that bad!  I mean, sure he did come to this planet with the intent on mass genocide—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa.  You misunderstood.  Whether you've realized it or not….Vejiita's been rubbing off on you."

Bulma turned, studying the Ouji, while in turn, Yamucha studied her.

"Are you serious?"  He nodded, though knowing she couldn't see his reaction, she continued, "well, even if that's slightly true…is that a good thing?  Or a bad thing?"

Bulma began to caress the Prince, in a manner a lover would caress a wounded soldier.

Yamucha lightly chuckled, "You sound like Glinda, the good witch of the North.  'Are you a good witch?  Or a bad witch?"

Bulma's actions weren't lost on Yamucha.  He sighed, 'It looks as if tonight is the night.  I should have done this long ago…'

Even Bulma had to laugh at that.  Indeed she did, sound like that, although at the moment, she certainly didn't feel like a _good witch._

"But, to answer your question, both."  He watched her continue her concern over Vejiita, slightly jealous.  'But then, I _am her boyfriend, right?  So I have every right to be jealous.'  He smiled, 'But soon, that will change.'_

"Both?"  She turned around.

Yamucha brought himself out of his stupor, "Yes, both.  I mean, you were never shy to begin with, but with Vejiita you've gained even more confidence than before."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, "Uh-huh, and you have better reaction time, so you probably could keep yourself safe out on the streets, but I don't recommend it."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Still always the protective one, eh?"  Yamucha pouted, pretending to look hurt.

"AND, you've seemed to gain even more of an appreciation for fighting."

"Yeah, I guess I have, haven't I?"  As Bulma continued to praise herself, Yamucha internally groaned, 'Oh, boy, you just _had to feed her ego, didn't you?'_

He laughed, "However, I _did say that you were both."_

"Oh?"  Bulma stopped, mid-praise as Yamucha raised his eyebrows, playfully reprimanding her self-admiration.  "Oh," she said flatly, not wanting to hear the bad things she'd gain from Vejiita.

"First," He stated, ticking off on his fingers, "You've gained his facial expressions.  His smirks, his nose, and his vein popping."

"**WHAT!?!"  Shouted Bulma, " What'dya mean my vein pops out—"  She stopped as Yamucha pointed a finger to her forehead. **

"Oh, heehee."  She sweat dropped as she giggled, "oops."

"Eh-em, as I was saying," He cleared his throat, "You've also become more intimidating.  Sometimes you're almost as scary as Vejiita!"

Bulma smirked, "Well, now that depends on the person.  Personally, _I think it's a good thing."  The whites of Yamucha's eyes widened as he stared in horror._

"See?  **_SEE!?  There it is!  That…that smirk!"  Bulma smirked again, as Yamucha teasingly hid behind the desk in the room.  _**

Bulma laughed, "Alright, alright, I get the picture."  

Yamucha laughed as he stood up from behind the desk, "Are you sure it's safe to come out!?"

"Yes!  Now, get out.  I have some more procedures I need to finish."  She made shooing motions at Yamucha.  He lifted his arms up in surrender, "Alright I'm going.  But I betcha you just wanna see Vejiita naked!"

He howled in laughter as Bulma's face turned from deathly white, to crimson red, "**Yamucha!!  You know that's not true!"  Bulma continued to sputter as Yamucha continued laughing.  He knew it wasn't true, considering they had argued a good forty-five minutes on who would remove the prince's clothes so Bulma could check for wounds.**

________________________________________________________________________

_                                                                                                                                                  She blushed "Yamucha **you **__take off his clothes.  You're a guy!  If he were to wake up, he might think something totally different of the situation.  I'd be to embarrassed!"_

_"Yeah, well he knows **you **__better!  Besides, I'm a guy!  If he woke up and saw it was **me**__ undressing him, not only would he think something totally different of the situation, he would kick my ass too!"_

________________________________________________________________________

In the end, Bulma won, threatening to scream out at the top of her lungs, and Yamucha was made to undress the Saiya-jinn.  Thankfully, Bulma injected some sedatives into the Ouji, just to make safe that Vejiita wouldn't wake up.

"Babe, you know I'm just teasing."  Bulma crossed her arms and scowled, he smirked, "Alright, I'm going."

Bulma sat down on the bed, watching Yamucha head towards the door, muttering obscenities as Yamucha continued chuckling.  However, due to the absorption in themselves, they both neglected to noticed the foot steps fast approaching.

Yamucha stood at the door, and turned smiling, "You do know I was just teasing you."

Bulma half-smiled, "Yeah, yeah, I know.  Now go away, ya big doofus."  

Yamucha turned.

**SWING!!**

**BAM!!!**

**BOOM!! ******

"…ow…"

"Herrrrrreeeee'ssss Ruthie!!"  The Brit exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, entering the room.  She blinked in bafflement as Bulma stare, aghast, at her.

She followed Bulma's gaze to the floor, where a twitching Yamucha was, with a lovely indentation of the door in his face.

"Oh."  Said Ruthie, staring at the slightly spasm-ing Yamucha.

"Did I do that?"                             

A/N:  Heeeheee, sorry, a little stealing from the show "Family Matters".  Anywho, again, I sincerely apologize for the lack of updating!!!!! Ack, I'm soooooo sorry :o(  Anywho, the next chapter should be out next week, (since school and all)  Please read and review.                                                                                       


End file.
